Subject of Interest
by Elfwine
Summary: I have taken a deep interest in the study of friendship, subject one being an Elf and subject two being a Dwarf. The question is; how do these two elements combine without causing a disruption in the universe? A series of pointless one-shots that are written whenever I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The records were in a poor state, near complete ruin with plenty of imperfections. But Legolas was able to read most of what had been written and some were in prattle tongues. Gimli complained of the dust clouds he now choked on, waving at the air with his big hands. A dim light fell from the narrow window, crowning the Elf's golden head like a corona.

"Faramir was right to tells us, I imagine this room holds many of the missing documents." Legolas said. His long fingers were sorting through a spineless, yet pasted stack of parchment. "It's a wonder there is still order among them." He marveled aloud.

Gimli turned to his companion with a scowl, sniffing at the musty air. "I still think broom cupboard is a better term. This _room_ as you call it is barely ten feet in diameter." The Dwarf shook his head in disgust and grumbled. Legolas ignored the comment, somewhat distracted by a new find and handed down a small slip of paper for further examination. Gimli took it and ran his thumb over a large smear marring the delicate surface.

"Charcoal." He declared thoughtfully, "Not a common implement they used in the older days."

Legolas shook his head in agreement. "I do not think this belongs here, but maybe the person who made this mark was only sharpening the point of the instrument?" Gimli looked at the sample for a moment longer, his brow frowning deeply in concentration. Legolas resumed his search, slipping each page behind the last as he read on. The sound would give one chills in the little room, for everything else slept.

Struggling to inhale without drinking too much of the atmosphere Gimli looked at the walls and their unnatural state. Under his boots was a fine layer of dirt laid down over the years, disturbed only now by their presence. He wondered when last the room received a good scrubbing.

"Ah, here it is!" Legolas held a larger piece than the last up towards the light. "I believe this might solve our puzzle." Gimli squinted through the sailing particles and saw a rough sketch of the city archives. The lines varied in size, thick with charcoal. "Whoever they were," Legolas said amused, "They had very little talent in capturing portrayal."

In the corner of the paper Gimli could see a small column of designs and wondered of their purpose. "What are those?" He asked pointing. "A glossary perhaps?"

Legolas held the sketch up in the light and inclined his head. "Yes Gimli, I think you are right. These key words and symbols mark particular places throughout the building. The old book-keeper must have made this. For what purpose I cannot say. His script is crude and small and it makes it difficult to decipher."

Suddenly they both turned to the sound of a quick pitter-patter outside. They both looked at one another in surprise. "I wonder…" Gimli shuffled over to the door and pushed it open. The heavy oak swung effortlessly on its freshly oiled hinges and reviled an empty corridor. Still the sound traveled their way and Legolas went to stand behind his small friend. They both ducked their heads under the sunlight slating through the high windows and glanced in different directions.

"Well it cannot be a guard, it is too light of sound. Perhaps it is one of the children?" Legolas asked thoughtfully, his eyes downcast. Gimli shrugged his big shoulders and stepped out of the small room and over the smooth tiles. He barely made it to the other side of the floor when suddenly a dark shadow swept past him.

Legolas quickly jumped aside and fell against the door with a startled expression, his hands were white and clinching for purchase. Gimli swore loudly and yelled, his gravelly voice resounding down the bright corridor in a series of crude words.

"That animal should be out in the yard, not let loose to terrorize the entire household!" Ignoring his companion's impulsive complaint Legolas stepped back into the narrow hall reluctantly and glanced in the opposite direction.

The Elf sighed softly. "It was only Dagnir Gimli. I am sure Albin will come looking for him soon enough." Albin was the kennel master from Rohan and the hound had been a gift from Eomer the king of that land.

Dagnir, the family's favorite, was usually found sulking under the breakfast table, begging from the king scarps of food in the mornings or inside the children's rooms chewing on leather toys and blocks of wood. But he was most faithful to the queen, whose private gardens served as his bone yard.

Gimli harrumphed and pointed down the corridor. "If he is here that means his caretaker must he courting that chamber maid again. Someone needs to reprimand that man." The Dwarf shook his red, bearded face and waved his hands in a dismissive manner. But Legolas could tell the subject miffed his friend more than it had appeared.

"Or," Legolas said in a slow voice. "Albin is only catching up to Dagnir." He looked at the Dwarf critically and curved one brow. "Really Gimli, that is such a wicked accusation. Do you truly believe that a man of his maturity would court someone as young and naïve as Katelyn?" Gimli grumbled and tucked his thumbs into the loops of his belt, a familiar gesture of defense. "He would never mislead a lady. 'Tis not honorable." Legolas shook his head and turned away.

"For your honor maybe." Gimli mumbled, watching the retreating form of his companion. "Still, you have not seen them together like I have." Laughter came from inside the small room and Gimli scowled irritably.

_So he thinks I'm amusing eh? Well I'll give him something to laugh about._ He cursed listening to the Elf's silver mirth, then marched back inside, intent upon settling the score.

(|)

**The One Disclaimer;** I do not own Legolas or Gimli, they belong to Tolkien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Legolas was nearly taken aback by the use of language pouring from the chamber maid's mouth. She was shaking a pair of old leather gloves in Dagnir's face, but the hound was clearly oblivious to the woman's scolding. Instead of whining or trying to roll over onto his back for the attempt of a tummy rub, Dagnir barked and jumped, his tail swinging like a pendulum. The elf could not help but smile at this present situation and laughed casually.

"Look at what you've done you naughty barbarian!" Apparently he had not been heard. Dagnir began to whine loudly and the woman compressed another sigh. "I will not answer to this mess, I will tell the lady on you. Now get out and go find Albin, or-or someone." She pointed at the wide entrance which Legolas currently accommodated. Dagnir jumped down the steps leading from the garden. His claws clicked on the marble ground as he scuttled out and disappeared from view.

"What is the matter now?" Legolas walked out into the open air, but did not stop to admire the natural plants and the wide sky, alight by the afternoon sunset.

"Oh forgive me my lord for that disturbing presentation, but Dagnir usually keeps out of the garden beds here. It is not that I'd rather he ruin the queen's beautiful plot, but it only makes my job harder when Albin is not doing his!" She inclined her chin and walked beside him, inhaling and then exhaling. Legolas had grown familiar with Eliza, who he thought was strangely named. She was an older woman and made of "sterner stuff" as Gimli would have put it. Nonetheless, she regarded him like any other mortal being and her presence was almost humbling.

"It is my understanding that Albin cannot keep him on a short leash, any attempt made to do so is, er...disentangled. He simply chews his way out." Legolas clarified.

It so happened that Gimli the dwarf was watching them from the center fountain. He was looking over the stonework when he saw Legolas and Eliza coming his way and smiled grimly. Then he yelled them a warm welcome and walked up to the elf. Legolas, however, regarded him with equal curiosity and care. "Good noon my lady Eliza, and a lovely one it is. The elf is courting you again I see." Gimli had put on an innocent expression, content and polite.

Legolas smirked and Eliza took his arm as they approached the grinning dwarf who was silently vigilant. "Oh my, 'tis one of the garden gnomes." The elf spoke loudly enough that the gardeners who stood in the background rose from their work and looked at Legolas strangely, squinting under their sun hats. Gimli sneered and drew back slowly, but mentally he was not backing down from the challenge.

"Now hold on there, I'm not that small. Surely even a man or your physical stature can see that a dwarf like me is taller than even the tallest of Hobbits! I do not mean to imply that Hobbits are as small as gnomes or that they are smaller only-well dwarves are taller."

Legolas laughed again and wrinkled his nose and as childish as it may have seemed he could not help himself. He and Eliza sat at the edge of the wide water fountain and the elf let his hands rest in his lap.

"Now what is this I hear about courtship?" Eliza asked, leaning forward to peer at Gimli. _Always the shrewd one…_

The dwarf spluttered. "I meant no offense. It was only in jest. I know no one could ever stand such an elf for long, not even that long." He folded his hands and looked at Legolas from the corner of his eye. He already knew what should be done. Turning to Eliza, Gimli asked, "Say, have you ever tried to call a hummingbird?"

Eliza shook her head slowly. "I have never heard of such a thing. Most birds in the city can be found near the Houses of Healing where there are trees and plants to their liking." She frowned sadly. "It's a shame really."

Gimli scrunched up his eyes in thought. "I could show you how to make a bird call that suits their ears, well if they had any." He chuckled softly and said, "Would you like me to show you?"

Legolas watched in amusement as Eliza shifted seats and sat down next to Gimli who was preparing himself for what was to come. There was now about three feet of noticeable space between him and the elf, but he wasn't worried.

Gimli began making facetious, but quick chirping sounds and this went on about a minute before Eliza's face turned red from compressing her embarrassment and utter amusement. Legolas would have included himself in noisily critiquing the dwarf's bird call with vicious laughter had he not seen a large brown shape come hurtling down the garden path.

The elf cocked his head to the side and asked, "Is that Dagnir I see coming toward us?" Eliza looked up and Gimli blinked once. It was almost too late to move out of the way and Dagnir was nearly on top of them. Perhaps it was shock, but to everyone's disbelief Legolas stayed in his place.

"Legolas!"

Legolas looked frantic. "Dagnir, daro!"

The giant hound scarcely adjusted the rhythm of his rolling strides before he lifted himself off the ground and went sailing through the air.

Gimli pulled Eliza out of the way, though they nearly landed in the dirt as Dagnir slammed into their companion head on. The elf and hound went splashing into the deep pool beneath the cascades of the giant water fountain together and both landed inside howling and kicking. When they disappeared, there was only jumping water and hundreds of tiny bubbles crackling on the surface.

Suddenly Legolas was up again and pulling himself out. Behind stood Dagnir and for once he was silent as he began to claw his way out ungraciously. His long silky ears were dripping wet and his coat was smoothed with a glossy finish. The elf, however, was less unfortunate and covered in moss from the pools bottom.

He turned to face Gimli, who shamelessly struggled to conceal his mirth. Legolas marched over to him. "That was the worst Thornbill Hummingbird call I have ever heard!" He snapped.

Gimli smiled gleefully. "That's because it was not the call of a Thornbill, but of Dagnir, the bane of the household!"

**Note**: I want to thank those who reviewed for my first chapter; AnneWithane and TiaKisu! I am sorry it took so long and I hope this makes up for the wait. I wrote this under two hours, and then I went back and removed it to do a final editing. At first I did not like it, and then it started to grow on me. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elessar the King of Gondor and his wife Arwen were seated at a small pine table, exchanging cards across its wooden surface. Faramir the Steward of Gondor was straddling a chair between them, observing the game with a keen interest. The only sound to break the concentrated silence was that of a crackling fire and Arwen's thoughtful lament.

"Is anything amiss?" Elessar looked up from his cards and smiled at his wife.

"I am worried. Gimli went down to the gardens, but he is yet to return."

"Gimli?" Faramir looked at the Queen in confusion then shifted his gaze toward the King. The Steward appeared even more concerned. "Legolas went down to the gardens." It came out with some hesitance, as if he was uncertain of the conclusions he was drawing in his mind.

"Did he?" Elessar gazed at his cards critically, but it might have been from thinking after a certain odd pair of friends. "Perhaps they had planned to meet there after the meal was taken." He said.

"I do not think so."

"Why is that Faramir?" Arwen turned to the Steward, but she had spoken without hostility.

"It appeared as if Legolas hoped to be alone." Faramir admitted.

"Then it must be mere coincidence." Elessar glanced at the window that rose behind them. "But they may not think so?" He muttered.

Arwen frowned. "You make it sound as if they would loath being found in the same situation."

Faramir chuckled. "Legolas was not in Gimli's favor yesterday. Though in Legolas' defense it was all Dagnir's doing."

"Dagnir? How is he to blame?" Arwen asked.

"Dagnir nearly ran Gimli through, the poor dwarf."

Elessar made a sound in the back of his throat. "No doubt Legolas found this amusing. However, it is unnecessary for me to read the signs. No." He shook his dark head. "For it is quite clear that Gimli is in the process of retaliating this terrible attack on his dignity."

* * *

Legolas emptied his shoes outside, considering it unwise to walk through the great hall with wet feet. Above the sound of water hitting the ground he could hear the servants sniggering and scowled. However, the amusement of this situation would affect him in a similar way sooner than later. But for now, Legolas felt better begrudging Gimli even the slightest bit of emotion other than anger and great disapproval.

"It was only Dagnir." Gimli echoed.

Legolas looked heatedly at the dwarf. "Better to humiliate me than to mock me." He continued beating the rest of the water out of his shoes.

Gimli was standing next to him, and his sharp eyes shinned with something akin to a rising spirit. "Well I should be thanking you." Gimli said. "You might not believe me, but I followed your example and spent some time among the animals. I learned that Dagnir was trained to answer to a single whistle, so I asked his keeper how it went."

Legolas shook his head and slipped into his shoes. "The weapons we are given freely should not be used lightly."

Gimli chuckled. "Well said, and I hope others remember it!"

After he had finished wrenching the remaining moister from his shirt, Legolas followed Gimli into the great hall where they were met by a flock of serving maids with towels and news. The King had summed them to…the drawing room.

Normally a courier of some sort would deliver such a message, but Legolas quickly decided that Arwen must have given the order. She knew that any kind of news traveled much faster through the members of the serving staff.

"Arwen must have dragged Aragorn out of his study to play cards." Legolas smiled and began rubbing a towel against his head. "Faramir must be with them as well."

Gimli shifted his feet impatiently, he was curious as to what Elessar had to say. "Then let us leave this place! For I am sure the drawing room has a fire that you could sit by."

With that said, the two companions left the main hall through an exit door that lead into a smaller chamber. Gimli made many statements of praise on the high ceiling and smooth walls, though a great amount was spoken in a confusing rumble of mumbles and loud exclamations, and much to Legolas' amusement - how bright the place remained even at the edge of noon.

"Ah! Here it is." Legolas walked up to a door at their right and knocked on it rapidly. His gray clothes were dark enough to blind in with the stone that was overlapped by shadow. "It is like exploring a person's mind, this place." The elf mused. "Thought it looks small from the outside, there are many doors and most of them are the wrong ones to choose."

"It makes me wonder why Aragorn summoned us." Gimli said. "Maybe something has happened."

"I do not think that Aragorn would give such news in his wife's drawing room." Legolas would have said more on the subject if Faramir had not opened the door just then.

At first the Steward looked at Gimli and smiled, but once he realized that Legolas' clothes were damp, he frowned. "What has happened?"

Gimli grunted in amusement. "We have wondered the same thing of you, or more particularly the King."

"Oh." Faramir laughed lightly. "It appears that we have all been following a similar line of thought." He looked at Legolas. "Come sit by the fire if you are cold, the both of you."

"There should be no fear of me catching fever," Legolas said, and with no less amusement than Gimli. "But I would like it much better if my clothes were dry."

* * *

In matter of moments, Legolas was sitting in front of the hearth with the soles of his shoes facing the flames. Elessar was seated next to Gimli, watching as Arwen and Faramir shuffled cards on the pine table, but his eyes quickly went to the window and he frowned at the warm summer sky.

"I wonder when it will begin to rain." He said. "I hope it rains."

Faramir nodded in agreement, but he kept his mind focused on shuffling the deck. "It would do our fields a lot of good."

"Yes but it normally rains in the spring time." Arwen looked at Elessar and smiled. "The fields are quite green already, and too much water could do more bad than good."

"And too much sun and not enough water is none the better." Legolas said from his chair. "I could smell the rain coming when I was outside in the gardens."

Gimli raised his bushy brows, but he did not trouble himself with looking over his shoulder. "Are you certain that was not just the fountain water that happened to have gone down your nose?"

But before Legolas could make a proper and sharp retort the Queen plunged right in, "Please, gentlemen!" Arwen looked astounded. "If you wish to spar then do so in the yard where no one is the way of discomfort." She shifted her attention back to the game, but she could sense unseemly amusement from the dwarf lord.

Suddenly a sound like leaves rattling in the treetops began to interfere with the awkward silence that had befallen the small drawing room.

After a few minutes Legolas spoke again. "Can any of you hear Dagnir howling down in the yard?" He asked. They all assured him that they could, but avoided further comment.

Elessar sighed and rubbed the side of his temple with his thumb and forefinger. "I hope it stops raining before nightfall." It just rained even harder and Dagnir howled even louder.

* * *

**Note:** To those who have not read the book or missed this little bit in the film, Elessar is Quenya for "Elfstone", Aragorn's name as King. Thanks for reading!


End file.
